Heart Vacancy
by cood9
Summary: The sequel to 'Chasing the sun' Mako has been hanging out at a local run of the mill bar and runs into a southern water tribe woman singing beautiful songs of pain and love. The woman reminds him of Korra and he goes and confronts the woman, resulting in him getting drunk and her escorting him back to his house. Which makes him want to fill the vacancy in her heart even more.


Heart Vacancy

.

.

.

Woah...

A beautiful voice sang aloud, the pitch perfect and the sound echoing in a harmonious melody everyone around couldn't help but turn their head to. A southern water tribe woman was singing, she was singing at a bar, for kareoke night. Everyone there was either lonely or depressed, and she was no exception, until she started playing the lonesome keys on the master piano and singing quietly the notes of a gracious song blessed by the angels themselves.

The dark eyed crowd glanced in her direction and immediantly began feeling, even if it was just slightly, they felt lighter maybe even happier. The notes she sang weren't the most ecstatic but they brought a certain mood to the crowd of people, all raising a glass to her quiet solo piece. One man in particular, noticed her voice and almost could swear it was that of the woman he had spent time with earlier, the girl who had run away from her air bending master for a night or two and hadn't come to see him for a while.

Maybe she worked here? Would Tenzin let her leave that air bending island just for a job? Maybe, he seemed the calm and collected man unless he was angered so he probably would with the proper persuasion.

Words, so sad and pure escaped her lips, she was calling out for love. Or at least thats what her lyrics said as she breathed every note with consideration and care as she sang.

When she finished and the piano stopped playing the room clapped for her, those down and sagged spirits lifted if even a little enough to clap for her. Because she had made them feel just a little better with her singing.

"That was beautiful." He finally breathed when he went to give her company, she had sat alone on a stool at the bar and was sipping a whiskey

"Thank you," She gasped realizing who it was but regained her composure "But whats a prince doing here?" She tried to play coy

"I could ask you the same thing Korra, but I won't." Mako smirked and pulled her into a hug "I change my mind, why're you singing here?"

"I sing for the people here." She replied "Without me I don't know if these people would even smile again..." She pushed out of his hug and flattened her glimmering dress, with a cut up the side and heels

"I can see why, your voice is amazing." He complimented kindly

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I have two more songs to sing." And sing she did, each one bringing a smile on more and more people until eventually all of them had at least a small twist upwards on their face to the widest smile you've ever seen.

She bowed, like most performers, before walking away from the russtic piano and towards the bar again. The bartender, a kind looking old man, continued serving her drinks saying it was on his tab. While he watched her graciously sip them, slowly each one bringing a smile to her lips, before she finished and asked for another.

"So Korra," He decided to break the silence "How long have you been singing here?"

"Since i was sixteen i believe, for as long as i remember i've always really sang here." She grinned and handed him her shot glass "Try it, its called a hurricane, strong stuff."

Mako took the cup and gently brought it to his lips, trying not to think about the fact that Korra's lips had been drinking from it first, as he drained the glass. Immediantly he began feeling dizzy and he heard her chuckle,

"You ok princey? You look a little...Dizzy." She smirked as she took the cup from him, filling it up again, and draining it still looking sober as ever "Lightweight? Don't worry about it." He frowned, he was a little tipsy but that was strong as shit

"Am not, get me another glass." He protested and demanded trying to prove his point by gaining her now filled up glass and sipping it gone for a second time. Poor Mako, he was trashed,

"Ok! No more achohol for you." She snatched the cup and gave it back to the old man with a thank you and a sweet smile as she took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, she was going to take him home. For no bad purposes, merely so he wouldn't get hurt trying to get back. She grinned, he was completely vulnerable and at her mercy, it made her feel powerful having this one man wrapped around her finger.

"Heyyyy. Korrra?" He slurred trying to help her walk with him

"Yes my drunk prince?" She looked up expectantly

"I-I gotttaaa secrett." He whispered "Buutttt you can'tt tell Korrra." He mumbled as his lips graced her ear, her face was heating up

"O-Ok?...I promise i won't tell Korra." He was really smashed

"I think Korra's really beautiful, and-and I really like her." He mumbled the last part quietly in Korra's ear "I might even love her...I dunnooooo." He smiled and randomly began chuckling

"Er ok?" Korra's face began turning red as he spun them, even in his um intoxicated state he was still stronger than her

"Like-Like really like her..." He held her hands against the wall he had pushed them against and moved to claim her lips, pouring passion into it, it was like she was his drug. Her touch brought him feeling he never had felt before and he reveled in it, not even concerned about how she was taking it, in his drunk state not considering she didn't like him like this.

Korra didn't respond, or do anything. In fact she just stood there and let him pour himself into kissing her, it felt good but she couldn't put herself intot his. Lest she start taking advantage of the drunken man who seemed to be having the time of his life taking the breath out of her lips.

Finally, Mako turned his head away from her. Needing air desperately, they both began panting, Mako with that blush reddening along his cheeks while Korra was a full faced cherry.

She sighed and began pulling him faster forwards, not concerned with his inability to walk fast due to over consumption of 'The hurricane' she sped him faster towards the large mansion he was staying at. She heard him gasp audibly as they walked on the very well kept green grass and she knew what was coming next as he groaned,

Korra sighed and rubbed circles on his back soothingly as he vomited up his drink and held his gut painfully, poor poor Mako.

After choking up everything he had drank and his last meal she finally brought him to front door steps of the mansion, took his keys from his jacket pocket, and unlocked it while simutaniously pulling him in.

The mansion was huge, everything was a mixture of elegant and homely as she stood in awe at his large home.

"Up the staires...First door on the...Left." He gulped leaning on her as she helped him through every step up the stair case and to his room, not much just like an other average boys room. Dark blue paint wallpaper, and a master bed, as well as a desk and a book case. Other than that it was relatively plain, nothing showed that someone with feeling actually lived here, then again with Mako you could never tell...

"Ok, first things first. You need to go take a shower." She exclaimed authoritively, hoping he wouldn't suggest what she knew he would

"Only if yourrr there withh meee." He smiled like there was something funny and Korra blushed, she hated that he had this effect on her

"Er are you sure thats neccesary?" She gulped in anticipation

"Yep!" He said uncharacteristicly as she began picking out clothes for him, simple boxers, and a black button up long sleeve shirt. She groaned in embarrassment as she followed him into the bathroom connected to his room and tried not to gape, it was enormous and spacious. He dragged her to the shower and started trying to peel her clothes off of her, which she gaped and pushed him off of her.

"Hold still." She chanted as she began bending water and while closing her eyes asked him to take off his clothes and get in the damn shower, he obliged and got into the shower as she waited for him to finish, she heard water and saw steam as it fogged up the hazy glass shower door and flooded the bathroom with warmth.

She sighed in contentment before hearing him moan "Korra! Can you come scrub my back?" She replied with a yes and slowly opened the door, he had had the decency to turn off the shower and wrap a towel around his waist for a moment as she walked in a took the sponge from him, she dabbed his bodywash onto it and began scrubbing sensual circles and shapes on his back lovingly as he arched to her touch. For what felt like hours she stood and using one hand to scrub she used the other to lightly lather his back and for what felt like hours they stood until Korra felt she had done a good enough job and escorted herself out of the shower, she had felt wayyyy too much sexual tension in that small enclosed space as she slipped out and finally breathed in nonmako scented air.

She had faced opposite of where he was showering before hearing him get out, dry off and put on his clothes, for a drunk his motor skills were improving. She heard him brush his teeth consitantly and then heard foot steps. She felt a hug on her back and knew it was him, she felt his arms circle the front of her waist and she even felt herself lean back into his hug.

"Come on, you've gotta go to bed." She mumbled as she walked them to his bed and managed to ley him down under the covers and began folding it up when he aske dher in a soft whisper

"But then where are you going to stay the night?"

"Is it ok if i just sleep over here? I texted Tenzin and told him i might not be back tonight, that i was helping a friend." She shrugged nonchalantly

"Then its settled! You'll sleep here tonight, with me." He muttered as she looked at him in surprise

"Are you sure? I mean, i don't want to burden you when your sober." She blinked expectantly

"Where else you gonna go? Just come on, my beds available." He winked and she sighed crawling into the bed next to him, leaning in close, and cuddling on his chest sweetly. Better to satisfy him then to have him complain about her not being there and begging her to sleep with him. This was simpler, and much more enjoyable as she felt him hold her as close to his body as possible, he didn't try to pull anything he just held her. It was a nice a loving feeling she felt pleased to know he was giving her, she smiled before resting her eyes closed and falling asleep.

Into a deep dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

Days passed, and Mako hadn't spoken to Korra since the incident of waking up to find her in his embrace. To say the least it was awkward to him, not knowing how or why she was suggled so warmly up to him but she nonchalantly grabbed her stuff and left after she had woken up. Thanking him for his hospitality. But since he had merely heard her sing, and now her singing was growing even darker. She sang the most heartfelt songs that made you want to cry and the songs screamed sadness and hurt. Obliviously, it was as if she was screaming out for love. Like she needed someone to help her or some so.

You know how songs portray someones emotions? Right? Well her songs screamed for a love that wasn't there, maybe he could find a way into her heart.

Because he heard her heart cry out for love, but every time he approached her she would act like there was no time to talk and no room for him, or even really anyone. Don't disturb was written on her forehead so bluntly, but he didn't care. By the time he left republic sity her heart would no longer be in vacancy.

If she would give him a chance he'd make a permanent reservation.

.

.

.

Ok, good bad or what? I've been a little bummed lately so writing something relatively happy has been pretty hard. But i hope you guys liked it, i know there are wayyyy to many drunk fics out there of stuff like this but its setting up for the next fic. I think ill call it warzone. Or lightning. If you haven't noticed, all my most recent fics have had songs by 'The wanted' As their title, because thats what inspired me to write them and thats what gave me the inspiration so if you want to know what the stories are supposed to be like see the songs. :D As always R&R and story fave. :3

~~Love you all

~~Cood9


End file.
